Gundam code blue
by Bahne-156
Summary: This is a story that takes three teenagers out of their safe lives, and throws them into the firey hatred of war. Lots of OCs, Comments/reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to who ever you are, for stumbling onto my little story. I have very eclectic tastes, and to some people that's kind of annoying. For example This story was partly inspired by a game me and a bunch of friends played when we were little with those cool Gundam action figures they used to sell at Wal-Mart, and partly inspired by an idea I had about what it would have been like had we done something rather crazy like started colonizing the moon when we first landed there, as was the idea by many major science fictions of the time.

Now I know that it probably doesn't really belong in any Gundam timeline and I accept that, but it is a Gundam fan fiction, and so I think that the UC timeline is the closest I can get on here. I really would appreciate comments and reviews of my story. And yet again thank you for reading.

This story takes place in AML time line

After Moon Landing

Prologue

_After man first landed on the moon in 1969, the Earth Gpvernments began the construction of a permanent colony on the moons surface to place people displaced by the growing conflicts by the United States and Russia during the cold war. It was, eventually, commonplace for the surface of the moon to be used as farm land (through use of an underground garden system) and humans could live on both the surface in large domed cities and in the O'Neil style space cylinders that orbit both the moon and earth. A few major Nations fled to the moon for security, primarily soviet nations fled the earth, including Russia the Ukraine and Uzbekistan who went on to form the ULSA (United Lunar Soviet Alliance), the remaining earth soviet nations became the UESN (united earth soviet nations)_

_Now that the United States no longer had to fear an immediate attack from the USSR they began to agree on similar terms like they had during WW2. No longer worrying about who could do what first, they began using there technological knowledge for the betterment of both man, and moon kind. Resulting in the creation of the helium-3 fusion system creating a clean, and very cheap energy supply for all of the earth and lunar nations._

_After 40 years the earth and the moon remained on good (although fragile) terms. Until the Jupiter crisis, in which one of the Jupiter colonies ,space colonies that orbited earth rather then the moon and agree on similar ideologies, was dropped just off the coast northern Ireland, resulting in a mass wipeout of all life in a 5000 mile radius of where the colony impacted. Our story takes place 1 month before this accident._

Date January 14th 40AML

Chapter 1

Indiana

_A treaty had been reached by the earth and moon to end all creation or use of nuclear armaments. Three high school students are soon to have a wide awakening into the true meaning behind peace, and diplomacy._

A boy with long brown hair and a tattered red sweater leaned back in his chair in his first period government class, staring the teacher down like he's an idiot, strictly because of his idea of a united earth sphere, a system of government that connects the earths now mainly capitalist government with the moons, now mainly communist system, "resulting in a complete end to all war" as his teacher so humbly put it. A girl with dark hair and a black jacket baring the decepticon logo on both shoulders lifted her head off her desk and looked at the boy in the red sweater who sat cattycorner to her and spoke softly

"There is no way he actually believes this horse shit is there?"

The boy looked down and responded "Chandra I don't think he believes half the stuff he says"

The teacher slammed his hand against his desk and yelled

"BRIAN HOOVER WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP...Im trying to teach!!"

"look all I'm saying is there is no way that two radically different governmental bodies can co-operate In such an arcane and foolish way as simply co existing"

"yes and why is that?, seeming as you know everything" yelled the teacher

The girl sat up in her chair and spoke aloud

"because they will purposely destroy themselves, there is no way any Marxist vision of the soviet union or USLA would ever agree with any of our wealth centered governments ideas, nor would they ever agree on how to solve any problem with this ridiculous system."

The teacher stepped back as if hed been punched

A second boy sat up from his desk

"I cant believe you would even say any of what you just said and not defend it with any information"

Brian spoke loudly "Derek's right, your ideas have all been either more or less idiotic, but this one took the cake"

The bell to end the class period rang after a few seconds of silence after the last outburst

The three friends Brian, a loud mouthed yet polite boy only 17, Chandra a women of only 18 yet smarter then most of the teachers at the school, who rarely spoke unless she either felt safe around someone or hated there guts, a feeling Brian appreciated, that he could know how she felt about anyone so simply….that's why he asked her out so long ago. It would be their 5 year anniversary on Valentines Day, and planned to take her out to dinner to commemorate the evening.

And lastly Derek a young man of only 17 who wore his hair shaggy and acted on impulse, never thinking of outcomes, which more then once resulted in him having to apologize his way out of a fight, all walked out into the hall feeling proud of themselves at dehumanizing their teacher. They laughed over it until Chandra grabbed Brian's arm and spoke loudly "

I feel something….mean." Derek looked over at her and said with questioning "she's right, I feel, anger?…its weird."

Brian suddenly shot his head up and grabbed Derek's arm and pulled Chandra near to him and jumped back from the glass window of the exit door just as a wall of flames broke through it.

WHAT THE HELL" Chandra screamed as she pulled herself off of Brian

A loud banging could be heard from outside the door as the glass shards rained down the hall. Derek jumped to his feet and ran to look out the door; up in the sky above their school he could see large, what looked like hulking human bodies dressed in armor flying through the air. He couldn't tell the size until one landed in the parking lot of the building crushing several cars in the process. The machine stood six or seven stories high and had a large single Green eye that rotated around its head, which was shaped like a dome and all of the body was painted a pale red. All the machines that flew through the air were the same make and model it appeared.

"Brian, Chandra…let's get the hell out of here. Derek spoke aloud.

The three friends got to their feet and ran for the exit on the opposing side of the school. Once they got their all they could see where cars screeching everywhere getting their kids from the various schools in the area…but all the machines fire had been directed at theirs, Which made no sense until they saw the football field of the high school begin to open up like a bear trap and a body lifting up out of it like a missile launching. This body didn't resemble the machines that were attacking them, no this one looked like a samurai from Japan, or a warrior from a comic…not a piece of combat equipment…and its bright blue and white armor made it look like and angel not like the devils that were firing at them. In its right hand it held a large machine gun, and on its right, a shield baring the emblem G.U.N.D.A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Consequences

_Maybe life just isn't meant to co-exist with itself; all we can seem to do is kill each other. Is it really worth creating hundreds of unstable, volatile weapons just to destroy everything we created? We create to destroy; the idea makes me sick-Artimis Brite 35AML_

The machine from the football field quickly got to work, as it spun up into the air propelled by what looked like white mist from its backpack, and began to fire rounds of bright green light out at the red flying robots, not only destroying them but vaporizing them into nothing at all. The three friends stood stunned at the site…..but quickly they found themselves, propelled almost by instinct into Chandra's car and flying down their towns streets which now were riddled with cracks and craters from the robotic flight. A stuttering and stumbling was all they could hear…for a few moments it felt like they weren't even in control of themselves and this was all programmed by impulse. This all felt really weird, suddenly they could hear anger?....it sounds weird even to say doesn't it? Regardless they all soon found themselves at Chandra's house, the only one that was reachable by car seeming as the bridge to Brian's home was blocked due to the bridge being out

"….but wait how did we know it was broken" Brian spoke out as they all had somehow know that

"I…I don't know...all I remember was thinking we couldn't go to your house for safety because the bridge was out?" Chandra said as she slid the car into her driveway, everything now falling into a close series of actions that felt to fluid to be real; it was suddenly like they all were liquid, rushing and sliding, all their actions together in one group effort.

Once inside her home Derek immediately yelled

"HELLO ANY ONE HOME" He yelled into the empty house

"Their at the airport on a space plane to Jupiter 6" Chandra spoke blankly and almost soullessly.

"How…do you know that?" Brian asked

Chandra turned to face her boyfriend

"I…can't explain it…but I feel them scared and hoping they make it there safely" she responded

Derek spoke up

"It's the oddest thing but I can feel my mom and sister the same way…I'm kind of weird-ed out guys!"

They stood there in her kitchen for a few moments before they all felt calm enough to start gathering supplies for their trip to the spaceport. Derek turned and looked at Brian for a moment, then began grabbing food from the cabinets on the kitchens back wall. Finally Derek turned back to his friend and spoke rather blankly

"Why do you think this is happening? Think the USLA has anything to do with it?"

"It could? I hadn't really thought of it" Brian replied as he began shoveling soft drinks and snack foods into a backpack.

"Maybe it has something to do with that treaty they had to sign?" Chandra said back to them.

Brian looked forward out Chandra's kitchen window and said with a sigh

"Man I hope this ends soon"

Chandra ran and got the emergency radio from her basement and brought it upstairs so they all could listen to it while they packed up, the second it was turned on there was a loud and boisterous wail emitted from the small speaker.

"all inhabitants of Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, and Ohio please get to the nearest spaceport and take the soonest flight to Jupiter 6 as soon as possible, all flights will have left by midnight tonight. The U.S government has given up trying to force the attacking mobile weapons out of its major cities. Repeat the U. S government has given up trying to force the attacking mobile weapons out of its major cities.

With that the three teens looked at each other with fright. Derek looked at everyone with a sigh.

"Now we have to leave earth? This is ridiculous"

"This is stupid" Brian shot back "they have those giant robot things, cant those fight?"

"those things with Gundam written on their shield?" Chandra asked as she grabbed a hunting knife from her dresser.

"Regardless, we're stuck here for now, the space port is all the way in Fort Wayne, and that ones probably already left, the only other one that we can use would be in Indianapolis, and I don't think we could make it before it leaves either." Chandra said

Brian sighed "this is hopeless"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To space we go

_America has many firsts, In 39AML the united states elected the first black president, in 1969AD we had the first man on the moon, and in 40AML we had the first causality caused by an attack from the moon, And resulting in the first war between the earth, and the moon-Artimis Brite_

Brian had sensed, felt, or heard things that were weird for a while…he could tell when his friends lied to him, when they were hiding things from him, when Chandra was mad at him, and when she missed him while they were apart. He turned to look at his friends. Derek and him had been friends for around 6 years now, and Chandra and him sense they met as children. They knew each other better than most families knew each other, maybe that's why they just were noticing they could feel or sense things, because everything had been so natural up to this point? Or maybe it was the battle erupting around them, none of them could be sure.

What they did know, was that they were only safe for the moment, and had to find away out to Jupiter 6 where he knew his mother, brother and sister were going. His thoughts were interrupted by a large and thunderous eruption that blew the windows out of Chandra's home and tossed them all to her kitchen floor. As they stood they heard the sound of fire in the direction of her backyard. Brian jumped to his feet and pulled the other two up with him, one of which-Derek-had been knocked unconscious by the explosion. Brian and Chandra now bloodied and bruised, held hands as Brian threw Derek over his shoulder and made their way to her backyard to see the source.

It didn't look good, the forest was flattened and burning, but in the distance there it was, the Gundam. Chandra let go of Brian's hand and ran for the large robotic body.

"Brian there could be someone in there we have to see if their alive!"

She climbed up the ladder to the cockpit located in the chest of this large human shaped object and ripped open the door, Brian had just caught up seeming as he was carrying his friend over his shoulder. He reached the side of the cockpit, and his girlfriend to see the dead body of a women lying in the pilots chair in the center of the spacious cockpit, on all sides of the spherical shaped room were monitors that showed the pilot everything in every direction. Chandra told Brian to stand back as she reached in and unbuckled the young women who was covered in her own blood, Chandra quickly yelled loudly back at Brian

"Help me get her out of here! We need this thing its our only way out to Jupiter 6".

Brian once again didn't even feel he was part of his own body as he complied without thought or feeling as he laid Derek on the cold metal under his feet and jumped into the cockpit and helped free the women from her steel casket.

"Good bye and I hope your death won't be in vain" Chandra said as she helped lay the young women in her yard.

Chandra helped drag Derek unconscious form into the cockpit. Suddenly a loud bang was heard as another round of gun fire was launched at this mechanism, the shock of which caused Brian to lose his footing and fall into the cockpit, knocking him too, unconscious. All of that had left the young brunette to solve the problem of getting them out of this mess. She jumped into the pilots chair and lay back against the bloodied seat with a slight hesitation. Suddenly the same feelings she had received from her family, suddenly filled her head with information of the Gundam

General

Unilateral

Newtype

Dispersive

Autonomic

Maneuver

Bio logical

Linkup

Unification system

"Gundam Blu" she spoke aloud, suddenly she felt another shock flash against the ground around her, then She grabbed the throttle to her left and swung it forward as she stomped the pedal under her left foot and threw the mobile suit up onto its feet, she grabbed the control stick that rested by her right hand and pressed the trigger nearest the top and drew the Gundam Blu's rifle to the sky and fired based solely on instinct at the five red suits in the air, each one hit dead center incinerating any existence of the robot.

For a few seconds she said nothing then looked at each of her hands and began to breath heavily, she realized her friend Derek and her boyfriend had slid across the floor when she stood the Gundam up.

"How did I…..how did I know how to do that" she said with a hint of fear in her voice."There's no time to worry about that now." She said shaking her head" there will be more enemies here any moment"

And with that she pressed the right foot pad down slowly causing the Gundam to lift up into the air using the same white vapor that Brian had noticed before.

She looked out over the monitors, a few had already been broken when she had got into the suit, probably whatever caused that women's death had more then likely caused the broken screens…she suddenly saw that where the first Gundam, the one she was in had appeared, 2 more had appeared from the same area, and were now fighting about 10 enemy suits apiece. One looked kind of like Gundam Blu, except it had green armor and wings and used a weapon that looked like a mace with a long handle and a large heavy looking steel ball on the end. The other was all black and used a scythe that had a beam of green light for the blade that made quick work of the red suits around it. Soon she could only see clouds below her.

She heard rustling behind her, and saw that Brian was beginning to stand up.

"have a good nap Brian?"

"what the…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled with amazment

"piloting?...I guess, I don't know how, but I know how to do this now…..I gave up asking questions about how I randomly know stuff I didn't moments before."

"same here, I guess its for the best though right?"

Chandra looked behind her and saw that Derek was still knocked out cold.

"is he okay its been almost an hour?"

Brian leaned down and looked at his friend and grabbed either side of his nose and squeezed it shut. A sniffle and a shout later Derek was awake, turned out he had fallen asleep while he was passed out. Brian explained what happened, where they were, and why they were flying up and up and up. Finally Chandra told everyone to hold on, with in a second of that they saw all the monitors turn red and a few turned off and went to static. It got hot in that small room quick and finally one loud whoosh and it was over. Brian's feet started lifting off the floor as if by magic and he turned in air said to his girlfriend with a smile

"Welcome to outer space Chandra"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jupiter 6

_Throughout history propaganda was used to sway peoples opinions about everything from if cigarettes actually are bad for you or not, to who you should vote for president, its hard to listen to anything and not imply your own opinions, but certain things deserve a listen every once in a while I guess- Artimis Brite 35AML_

A few hours in space can disorientate and confuse most people, but to Brian, Derek and especially Chandra the one who flew them out there, it only fascinated them. They soon saw the large rotating cylinder that all the ships from earth had been heading to for the past few hours, there in the lake of blackness.

"is that Jupiter 6?" Derek spoke aloud as he stood upside down resting his feet on the ceiling.

"I pray it is, otherwise we have a lot of problems" Chandra said with a laugh in her voice.

They all had traces of there blood all over them, Chandra the most who had been sitting in another persons blood for the past few hours, and Derek who had been hit by a myriad of glass shards when the windows at Chandra's house had all blown out. Brian had a few minor burns from when he had pulled his friends to safety back at the school. They all waited through the lines of space planes that waited at the entrance piers to enter the colony.

"probably just checking for reds" Derek spoke rather frankly

"I don't get it, why would the USLA do this out of no where?" Brian asked

"probably didn't like that treaty that we made them sign a few weeks ago, I mean now that we know they had how many was it 3 of these Gundams, we can just figure that we pressured them into signing it" Chandra spoke sadly

"Whats wrong Chandra?" Brian asked as he kicked off the wall and flew over to her grabbing the back of the chair and spinning and turning to face her.

"I didn't even think about it, I just killed 5 people, they probably didn't even know that what they were doing would involve attacking a school, oh my god, I killed 5 people" she spoke somberly and unbuckled her self from the pilots chair and jumped into Brian's arms he hugged her and felt the moist tingle of blood as he did so, to get the blood stained jacket off was the first priority, god forbid they get inspected and then accused of killing the pilot. So he then lifted her head and unzipped her jacket and threw it off of her , leaving her in her long sleeved tee shirt and continued to hug her as she pressed her self into his torn and burned red sweater. She finally looked up at him, and spoke softly.

"despite all that, when we return the Gundam, I have to ask who ever made it, about why we can feel all of these things"

Brian thought to himself " _and why a young women had to die for it_"

Chandra laid her head back against him and said into the cloth that met her face

"Who ever she was I hope she's okay"

Brian looked at her shocked

"How did you hear that…I only thought that?"

Chandra looked up at him with fear "what, you can't be serious, so we can read minds now too?!?!?!"

Derek turned to look at the two of them as they embraced

"hold everything for a minute, there are two red mobile suits approaching us from", he traced his fingers across the monitors and pointed just above where they floated arm in arm "there" Brian jumped into the chair and threw the throttle forward and stomped the left pedal and threw the control stick spinning the Gundam and fired the rifle at the two of them hitting and vaporizing as usual

As the blasts hit, there was a large face that showed up on the monitors.

"Lieutenant Matilda Brite Return to base immedietly, you shouldn't have a top secret weapon like the gundam out in……wait who are you?" he said as he saw the young man with his long dark hair staring back at him in confusion.

"Brian Hoover, and these are my friends, was that the pilot who was in here" he spoke back

"erg…yes, I'm guessing that was the first of the signals that went down 3 hours ago, okay trail the ship that is approaching you"

"That orange one right there" Chandra said as she pressed her nose to the monitors

"Yes that one miss"

With that Brian pushed the control stick forward and floated gently towards the small craft. It led them back into the heart of the ship where the large cylinder didn't have to spin to simulate gravity for the people who lived in it, back behind the large thrusters that kept it in earth's orbit, back where the ports stopped. They stopped by a wall

A large BANG as air rushed out of the room into clear space

And the wall in front of them started opening up and the craft flew slowly into it and the Gundam motioned up behind it. Finally docking in a room where the other two Gundams now rested on large mounts on the walls. The cockpit hatch opened and in floated a smell of sweet, cold, clean air and a small man with white bushy hair floated in and spoke softly.

"hello my name is Artimis and I think I need to ask how you knew how to pilot my mobile suit"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alliance

_To love something you inevitably have to destroy it- Artimis Brite 40AML_

The three young teenagers whose lives had been changed so much by the war pulled themselves out of the chest of the Gundam and looked at the elderly man strangely for a moment until the young brunette now dressed only in an oversized long-sleeved T shirt with the Japanese symbol for courage on the left arm, and a pair of now rather torn jeans, looked at the man and spoke up with anger.

"what do you mean your mobile suit, I piloted it here!" she yelled

The man eyed her strangely

"so I supposed that my daughter isn't in there anymore, that's to bad, her birthday was only a few weeks away and I was hoping we could spend it on earth" Artimis spoke

Derek stepped forward and punched the strange old man sharply across the face

"that was your daughter?...your a horrible father to speak of her death with so little feeling!" he yelled as he looked at the man he had just hit so sharply. The old man turned his head to face the boy with his shaggy hair, and quickly spit out a small amount of blood.

"well I suppose I deserved that" Artimis spoke "now come with me, if you really did pilot a suit like this I need to know how you were able to understand something this complex, or worse yet…your spies"

Artimis led them to a small office where, there two there was no gravity, everything in space is artificial. From the air they all breathed to the gravity people on the colony relied on to be able to do everything from walk to having normal children. Right down to this mans answers. Chandra tried to sit in one of the chairs but found she kept lifting out of it and floating about the room.

"First things first…..I do indeed feel sorry for my daughters death, but how did you know how to pilot the Gundam is what I need to know before I can rightfully grieve." Artimis asked

Derek looked at him with a questioning eye "first off, why the hell would you send your own daughter into battle?"

"the obvious answer is that she was the only one who could understand the complexity of the blu's design." Chandra now rested on one of the side walls "what do you mean the only one, there were three suits on earth" the young women asked

" the other two pilots controlled two similar suits, the geese and the reeve…all three were prototypes of a new weapon design I had been working on…they aren't ready for this kind of combat though, I had designed them to gather data on how the Gundam would function in battle. We did use them to threaten the USLA however, but the signal from the other two suits you saw on earth went offline shortly after I noticed that Blu was leaving the atmosphere" Artimis spoke "And that's what got me. how can you all do something that those three had to spend years learning, in only moments after seeing it, or at least according to your story, it seems impossible but I'm held to believe it"

Brian spoke quietly as he floated through the room

"We just knew when we got in the suit how everything about how it worked…and that's what we want to know, how does that work, I mean Chandra" he said as he pointed to her "she can even read my thoughts now" Brian yelled

Artimis nodded and spoke under his breathe " I figured that was what it had to be"

Derek pushed off the wall like a swimmer and stared down the small man

"what's that supposed to mean?" he yelled

Artimis turned to face the three "simple enough, you all three have psychic powers"

Chandra looked at him like she would a fly on the wall "and that's a lie, tell us what you really mean by that"

Artimis looked at the brunette with a stare "the answer was close enough; I just didn't want to go into all the details, if you really want to know the truth…then pay close attention" the man said

"SPEAK" Derek yelled

" a few years ago, there was talk of a new step in human development. A French scientist by the name of Pierre Clouzot discovered a young women whom he code named Karen Arthur . Karen who, although extremely emotionally unstable, and having a mild case of schitsophrinia, could do the unthinkable by reading minds. She was cared for by her mother from the time she was a child, but when she and her family moved out to Jupiter 2 she began to tare apart parts of television and computer equipment and repair it to usually better then it was before she tore it apart." Artimis said

"what does that have to do with us" Chandra said rather unimpressed

"Simple young lady, she was the first discovered Newtype, the next step in human evolution… Pierre also found a down syndrome patient who greatly enjoyed old military documentaries and would draw rather complex drawings of the inner workings of the battle ships and fighter jets he saw in them. Pierre and I worked together and studied their abilities and figured that sense it was showing up as a defect in extremely mentally challenged humans, it could start showing up as a defect in ordinary people as well. In our studies we found that in the 800 or so cases we found that it would present early in childhood and be seen as nothing until a rather traumatic accident brought the abilities to the surface" Artimis said as he pulled himself down into his office chair.

Chandra stared him down "what do you mean present early in child hood?"

"Well" he spoke with a fear in his breathe" odds are you've probably beaten video games without even trying and put whole models together without looking at the manual…at the time it probably just seemed normal. and as for your boyfriend over there?" he pointed at Brian "I'm betting you probably know when he's mad or upset, and you probably already had known he liked you and just messed with him for a while"

Chandra jumped back at that "how did you?"

"Simple, your basically a psychic…..now onto business. I need the three of you to attack an enemy base"

Derek screeched "WHAT THE HELL!"

Chandra and Brian stared at him with contempt

"all you have to do is knock out the main power relay and we can stop the mobile suit assaults on the earth".

He led the three teens around the hanger that the three Gundam now stood motionlessly in. showing them the two suits they had seen as they left earths now destroyed surface. One stood just as tall as the Gundam they now all knew rather well, having been stuck in its cockpit for almost 3 and a half hours. It had dark jade armor and held a shield that had an identical logo to the one that their shield carried, but the wings they had seen on it had been removed.

"they were torn off once we got it back out here on Jupiter 6…they were added at the pilots request, he said it made it look like an angel" Artimis said with a smile "Blu was made as a very well rounded war machine, it has strong enough armor for close or long range combat and enough fire power for long, and short range. It isn't overly fast, but it can get the job done if needed. The one in front of you, Geese was made as the strongest close range fighter, it has a large titanium war club, its arms have an extremely high lift power, and its is one of the fastest suits we have ever created."

"its beautiful, its like some kind of metal God" Derek said with awe in his voice

"it sure does, now this over here is the one I tried to do something a little different with"

Artimis led them to the other side of the hanger, the mech the called Reeve stood around ten or so feet taller then either Blu or Geese and had a very different demeanor about it. Its upper torso was black and far more angular then either of the other twos sleek, streamlined forms, it had two wings on its back and a steel rod in its left hand. Its shoulder armor was much larger then the other twos and on both arms were large wrist guards with gun barrels just visible poking out from them.

"we removed the idea of a rifle like Blu had, as it would adversely affect its speed. Instead we chose to use two large missile pods on its shoulders, it also has a giant helium-3 reactor in its interior…well all of the suits do, but this ones is massive in comparison. It has almost 3 times the power… and that's how we are able to run all its weapon systems, if you want an accurate description of how strong this single suit is…it could easily tare apart a single colony by itself even from a distance of almost 30 miles, if its targeting computer is working at full strength" He said looking at them with a smile

"that's freaking awesome" Chandra said as she looked up at the 8 story tall warrior

"we don't have a lot of time, so suit up and get out of here" Artimis said

The three friends looked at each other with an odd look; Brian stepped up to the old man

"we don't have anything to suit up in… all we have are some backpacks full of food and what we have on, do we have to wear like some kind of uniform?"

"oh my apologies I should really think before I speak, you need a space suit to go out in the Gundam, at least out here in space you do,or at least should have one incase the cabin loses pressure or something" Artimis said "follow me…I'll get you what you need"

He led them down a long hallway where half way through a door opened up into a rotating room that took them to a part of the colony that had gravity, once inside they stepped on the walls and realized it felt almost the same as earth…which was good seeming as they were getting bored of floating around everywhere. Artimis led them to a small room where on all sides were locker doors.

"in here are our jumpers, there a new type of space activity suit. It weighs almost a 10th what the old Apollo suits did, and provides basically the same protection." Artimis said as he opened up one of the lockers nearest the door. He pulled out what looked more like a divers wetsuit then a space suit. "its one size fits all so hurry up and suit up" he said as he threw the first of three jumpers to the three teens

"um sir… can I change in another room or something?" Chandra asked

"don't worry I wont look miss, just have your friends look away and change really quick" Artimis said completely serious

"…um, NO!...take me to another room so I can change you old perv"

"fine fallow me" the old man said as he led her out of the room and to a small closet near the locker room they had just been in " will this be fine?"

"yea you dence old coot" she said at him pissed as hell

" I will admit I have gained a bit of weight, but there's no need to make fun of it ma'am" Artimis said as he opened the door to the closet and stayed patiently outside

" I meant your ego you idiot" Chandra said

"but egos cant grow mass" artimis said with a frown

she slammed the door shut in his face

The suit was snug to say the least. But it was a very lefty fabric so it looked more like a thick rubber wet suit. Chandra quickly suited up in the one piece suit and looked at her self in the one small mirror the room had over in its corner. Its blue and red color scheme sure looked like a pilots outfit, but it looked odd on her, she was only 18 and had no dream of ever being in the military, no she wanted to be a writer. She had loved writing and this seemed like something straight out of some old science fiction novel to her. She quickly zipped the three different layers of the jumper and realized it was oddly easy to move in, but it kept pressure on her elbows and knees a little bit more then she would have liked. The point of the suit was obvious, space is a vacuum and if there wasn't a constant pressure on her body she could literally explode like a balloon being pulled in all directions, they all would if they were lost out in the nothingness of space. She neatly folded her torn and bloodied clothes and set them on the small bench that was in the room and walked out into the main room to see Derek and Brian in identical suits.

Artimis brought out a small cart with three cases on it, each had a helmet on top that looked more like motor cycle helmets then the ones they had seen in old documentaries about space flight, the old marbled shiny helmets the Apollo astronauts had worn that day the calendar switched from AD to AML and the world was flipped on its head. Inside the containers was a backpack that would act as their oxygen supply and re-breather while they were in space. Derek quickly threw the pack over his shoulder and looked at Artimis as he clipped the helmet to the jumper and spoke softly

"when do we launch?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stuck out in the cold

_Friends need to keep each other close otherwise they wont stay friends, that I call a fragile relationship, friends that don't even need to be with each other but still want to, are what I call good relationships. Those that can crave one and others touch and forgive everything about each other, I call love. And those that can do all of that without ever even having to see each other, hear each other, or even know each other was there….they simply feel it, I call Newtypes. Artimis Brite 40AML_

There we were all spread out in this large room with the three of us facing the front wall that functioned as a door to the outside world. Chandra's voice came over the intercom

"okay so all we have to do is attack Vostok 4 right…..it cant be that hard, I mean we've already destroyed nearly 80 of their suits, we only could make 3 so I doubt that they could do much better"

Brian glanced over at the suit she was controlling with its tall dark armor and beam scythe, Gundam Reeve like a grim Reaper, but with steel and ebony black armor.

Derek sat in the suit that was almost identical to his but only with green armor accents.

The door opened and they flew out and towards the moon, it took hours of just flying but they all were like kids in a car for the first time, swerving and sliding like the liquid feeling they had back on earth but now had in a much grander scale as they flew around each other, hearing one and others thoughts and feeling. They were all each others best friends and now, it was an odd feeling to have everything about you exposed to the people closest to you, but liberating and overall awesome none the less.

Liquid

They finally approached the Russian colony after a few hours, and saw no suits around it. It was empty, inside and out.

Brian was the first to land and look through the large meter thick glass windows around the colony "its empty, no city or anything…I think its all automated factories."

"for what" Derek thought aloud

Chandra punched a hole through the glass with the scythe, letting a low soft hum of the air escape from the colony windows. And then they all pushed against the window and cracked it all open until they fell through. inside they found a large and empty colony with only automated factories, each one labeled something in Russian.

Derek spoke aloud "their named after animals, the ones we fought on earth are called pigs, or boars I cant tell….and the ones in space are called birds……odd"

Brian looked towards Derek's mobile suit, Gundam Geese and said loudly over the intercom "so now we can read other languages too?

It was silent for a second

Chandra spoke up with a chuckle "no Brian, its written in German under the Russian wording, so Derek can read it sense he knows German, that would be cool though I guess" Brian thought to himself, "you're a mean one Chandra" which brought out one more laugh.

The three of them got to work fast either physically destroying the small factories or using small mine that Artimis had given us that would wipe the programs off of the factory computers. It was quick easy work; never resting always working…it was a nice change from killing a lot of random people though. Eventually the whole of the colony was filled with the sound of buildings burning or odd electrical beeps and bops coming from the jammed computers on the soviet satellite. A loud whirling noise was heard as the last of the mobile suit factories exploded and launched thousands of parts and pieces from the mobile suits flying into the air… with one hour it was all done.

"all in a days work right guys" Derek said as they made their way to exit the colony


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Good luck tomorrow

_Many people must die to uphold an ultimate governmental form, but no one will die unless there's a reason to die in the first place.-Artimis Brite-29AML_

The night after we destroyed the mobile suit plant on that Russian colony, we all finally met our parents but were told to keep all information about the Gundam and the attacks we were/and would be a part of secret from our families. And then we were all assigned rooms near the military district of Jupiter 6. Derek went right to his room took a shower and went right to sleep, like he had sense we were kids and would spend weekends at each other's house. As for Brian and Chandra, they viewed this as an opportunity for a small time of peace before going back out to hunt people who for all that Artimis was concerned, didn't even deserve names.

There they were lying facing each other on the bed that the colony had supplied all military pilots. In the same clothes that had been burned, tattered, and torn over the course of the past few days, all of that time with no sleep, to end at this moment would be wrong.

"thanks for getting us out of there" Brian finally spoke, after an hour or so of talking strictly through thought. Chandra looked at him quizzically.

"what do you mean?"

"without you I would have died back on earth"

"no, with out Matilda, and ultimately Artimis we would have died"

"why art?......what'd he do?"

"he invented Gundam, the only weapon us earthlings have"

"true….but I'm sick of hearing about weapons, its all either of us have talked about all night" Brian said trying to change subjects

"talked, we've only been talking a few minutes" Chandra said with a slight amount of sleepiness in her voice.

"but we've been thinking to each other for hours and hours now." Brian raised himself up on one arm and looked over at the clock on the in table next to the bed

"what time is it" the young women spoke softly

"almost 4, we _don't have to deploy until noon so we can stay up a bit more_"

Now there thoughts began intertwining in an odd dance of speaking aloud and thinking back and forth

Brian listened intently as he heard every word she spoke to him, And she listened to his thoughts as she looked at that him in that moment. As her words ended he leaned in and kissed her. It was different then any kiss they had ever had before, suddenly everything about each other was revealed in one short second, like it had been before with the Gundam. Her hopes, his dreams, their wish, and their fears it was all there exploding into one another's minds with that one simple kiss. She pulled her self closer to him as the kiss continued and the feeling in each others mind explored what they had just found out. Every last second of their lives was now a part of the other person and vice versa.

Fluid, like liquid all actions steady and streaming into the next, pictures, and memories, all in one kiss.

Brian broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You're afraid for tomorrow?"

"More then anything in the world, what if I die… or…...what if you die?"

"Just can't worry about that I guess, other wise we won't have anything to hope for"

"Why hope when there's no guarantee?"

"Because that's what fun about it, the not knowing"

With that she laid her head against his chest and fell asleep in his arms


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jupiter falls

_The weeks went by in the same manner for a while, us worrying if we would live or die each day, defending Jupiter 6, there was talk about moving to Jupiter 12 as the number of refugees was getting uncomfortable in such a small colony. The day of the "swap" as it was being called, Was February 14__th__.-Derek Lueck 40AML _

As the last ship left the dock, there were only 4 people left on the colony, Brian, Chandra, Derek and Artimis. Brian had apologized all week for not being able to do anything for Chandra for their anniversary. But they strolled down the empty streets like it wasn't odd or strange to think that all the refugees had been moved from one place to another because their planet was unsafe to return to. An eerie quiet loomed over everything, the sound of the air conditioning units that littered the sky of the small cylindrical city

"there is only one last operation we have left, and it's a last resort…..all our efforts have been to lessen their forces, but now, now we can only have but one last strike left up our theoretical sleeves.

"Which is" Chandra said quizzically

"we would have to drop Luninastan…the first and largest colony to orbit the moon………………on to the lunagrad." Artimis said with fear in his voice

"you cant fucking be serious" Brian yelled

A second of silence was fallowed by a loud and eruptions roar from above, they threw their heads to the clouds to see through the 3meter thick glass to see 5 USLA birds.

The air rapidly depressurized, and yet again like liquid they flew to the sealed off section which housed their Gundams. Upon entering that section the flew quickly into their lockers, put on their jumpers and ran to their respective Gundams. All releasing at about the same speed, like floating bubbles they flew out of the pier. And onto the roof of the colony where they didn't just see 5 birds, but much closer to 50.

"shit" Derek said with a sigh

He flew into battle clutching his mace and slamming it into any suit in his way. Brian and Chandra fallowed close behind and threw themselves at the battle like it was there purpose for life, like it was one of the thoughts the two lovers had shared the night before. The three linked so perfectly it was stronger then family…..or even stronger then formation, they were a new breed of human….so close that they were three super soldiers, one strong friendship, one super human.

Brian flew straight into a large mass of the red suits throwing the Gundams hand behind the Gundams head and grabbed one of the two beam sabers that rested onto of its booster pack, and with the other hand pulled the buster cannon out of his shield. With a few quick movements he was now in the mass of red armor fighting for his life. Chandra quickly fired a barrage of missiles from the shoulder pods of the reeve as Derek and Brian trudged it out in the midst of the red army. The shots from Chandra's missile fire threw half the suits away from the two melee warriors and quickly divided who was fighting who.

Brian kept his left arm close as he parried and prodded with the saber, hundreds of them were torn apart from the bright green light of the blade.

Derek could be heard laughing as he threw the large mass of his club out at the suits around him, fighting like some medieval gladiator, not some well trained pilot of a prototype war weapon.

Hours passed as they fought the onslaught of red armor. Almost all of their equipment had been spent… Brian clutched the remaining beam saber in one hand, its power only at 50% remaining. His buster had been placed back in his shield when it ran dry. Derek had broken the handle to the war club and now held his emergency melee weapon, one beam saber. His shield had torn in half and he still clutched it like it could still save him. Chandra had exhausted all her long range weapons and now relied on either reeves fists or the dwindling light of the beam scythe in her right hand.

"damn it, what do we do now…" they heard Derek say over the intercom as another swarm of birds flew into view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eventuality

_What comes up must come down _

The battle got intense and the three of the pilots eventually got completely separated. They were thrown to and fro the large circular body resulting in all of them now being apart, no longer being there one liquid form. The people piloting the bird suits couldn't be felt like the ones they felt in the Gundam, a calm focused feeling. They could feel their parents and families on the distant colony but not the ones feet in front of them being hacked to bits. Was it because they were so distant or because they didn't have a reason to fight, except the bare preservation of ones self? Was there a gene in humans that made them want to preserve themselves? Or were they even human anymore, merely Newtypes now, adrift from humans with their new found "psychic" abilities, or were they like the Neanderthals that were merely a branch on the tree of life, either to be broken or grow into another line with more branches on it. Regardless this battle was just like every other they had fought in there months onboard Jupiter 6, they hoped.

"this is crazy" Brian hissed in-between slices with the beam saber

"foolish maybe, but not crazy" Chandra responded

"I think I agree with Brian on this one" Derek said from the distant part of the cylinder

"we need to get this over quick…we're almost out of weapons" Brian yelled as he slid the sword through the chest of a bird

They knew why the USLA was here on Jupiter 6. They wanted to crash the colony, like Hiroshima in World War 2 they hoped it would end everything in their favor… and the 3 pilots had lost track of a few suits in the assault.

They could hear the air leaking from the colony, a loud hiss, an ambient note over all other things, a pedal tone, something constant that linked the whole musical number of the maelstrom that took place around them. Until they heard a loud boom….the glass shattered. Causing a blast of air under their feet that threw them from the colony walls.

This caught them all off guard Brian was struck by a fist before throwing the sword through yet another tarnished red shield. Chandra threw the scythe into the cockpit before hissing

"there too many of these ass holes" she yelled

"I second that" Brian heard himself say

The lights of there weapons were dim, almost to faint to see, and now took more then a few swings to even rip into the armor, and Brian had resorted to hitting enemies with the tip of his shield. Chandra was using the end of the scythe to hit enemies back and forth but it wasn't doing much good.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, the last Byrd went down, gleaming as it flew into the atmosphere, redder and redder till it disappeared altogether. They wanted to celebrate…but silence went over the intercom

"Derek, you still there buddy" Brian called out as he slid the dimming light of the beam sword back into its holster

The silence was preceded by static

And then a buzzing

"Your friend is gone now American" a thick Russian accent exhaled through the common band.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luminosity

_When a friend dies, you lose a part of your self, and of the world around you –Brian Hoover 40AML_

Chandra held Brian as he shook in shock that someone he cared for was lost. He was inconsolable as he sat there shaking in the cockpit. she left the cockpit of her suit and jumped to his, they sat together in their jumpers, saddened by the loss of a friend until they heard it…..all the suits that had gone missing when Derek's suit was lost had broke the boosters for the colony, and they heard a loud roar now….not from air escaping, from air braking….the colony was falling, and fast…just like the Byrd falling into the atmosphere.

"Brian we have to go or we will die too" she said through his and her mixed crying

"I wont go, he's gone, my best friend is dead, Chandra, I can't leave"

"if he dies and you die, I have to avenge two deaths, so get up and run with me…come on" she said pulling her love to his feet and threw him to the chair and jumped back to her mobile suit.

They used all the force they could muster to leave the colonies gravity well, like a sinking ship, but with jet engines. They found themselves floating through space, thinking to each other until it hit them both at the same time, like a Simi hitting a car.

"Brian, I feel him….he's out there"

"BUT WHERE, he could be dead for all we know"

"no I feel him thinking, I can tell its him because, trust me his thoughts are gross" she said with a kind of happy, yet sad laugh that that's how she knew it was him.

"then we can only hope he'll make it back to Jupiter 12 with us"

"that's too hopeful, we wont reach it, our reactor will die by then….we have to hope they come pick us up. She said as they both watched the colony plummet to earth watching the whole of the earth moon treaty torn to shreds in one large steel explosion.

After hours of waiting in silence aside from there thinking they heard a small whisper over the common band, it had a thick French accent, it was a dump ship….they collect space debris, and sell back the nutrients to earth at three times the going price. They said they had rooms to hold the mobile suits and would take us to Jupiter 12 if we helped them a bit with their clean up of the site where Jupiter 6 had just gone down.

We used the Gundams to move the large pieces of debris, of steel and broken glass to the smallish ship where they knew the small French crew would just sell it back to earth to make collector plates or some bullshit. Capitalism and communism, All this amounts to is one that's good and ones evil in the eyes of the "unwashed masses" the people who buy tabloid magazines and buy late night evangelists stories about god wanting you to give them money for a new church in space. One glorifies the rich, the other glorifies the workers. Its all grey all liquid, it all flows together to make a giant pile of shit.

Hours passed and after filling the tanker with the trash, the liquid shit, to make liquid quick selling money. They boarded the tanker and waited the 16 hours to make it to Jupiter 12.

Among the French pilots of the junk ship was one American, and through a thick raspy voice he greeted them.

"so you guy are the real deal? Mobile suit pilots?" the man said to the two exhausted pilots. Brian rested on a chair that sat in the cargo hold and Chandra floated to and fro the room, relaxing in the zero G.

"As real as it get" Chandra said rather angrily at the young man

He stood facing the two of them in his tan jumper, it looked torn and tattered, but functional…his hair was long and wavy and through his glasses he stared at them like a man to his heroes

"So have you guys ever killed someone?" he asked apparently trying to make conversation

"Is it honorable or something to kill someone to you" Brian said through a scowl

"No I was just asking, I'm sorry if that offended you man" the young man said back in his defense.

They sat rather bored for a few hours, making minor adjustments to the Gundams to pass the time, anything to get the death of their friend off their mind. Eventually they found themselves approaching Jupiter 12. The friend they met on the way there was more than happy to help them launch the mobile suits out of the ship.

A liquid sadness was all that was felt as the two floated from the ship to the colony, a loud message was sent over their in helmet intercom from Artimis telling them to meet at the dock.

"Ill end this war now! I have to stop it from ending anymore lives." Was the only thing that could be heard over the intercom as they floated into the entrance of the dock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Strike 1 and 2

"_Maybe we are wrong, but if we knew that from the start what's the point of beginning in the first place? The idea is we try what we think works, and when it fails, we start a war I guess"-Chandra Kavanaugh 40AML_

Artimis stood in front of a room of 50 fighter pilots and the two remaining Gundam fighters.

"Our mission is to drop the oldest and largest colony on the largest and oldest city on the moon"

A young man with a go tee probably only 19 or 20 stood up. Is this revenge for the attack on Ireland sir?"

"None other and the attack on all the people we've lost in this conflict. Hopefully by tomorrow morning the Soviet Union, the USLA will be completely gone, rid from our galaxy forever. The mission will be risky because of the old reactor on the colony still uses nuclear fission as opposed to helium-3, like all modern ones do. So who ever is in the city and doesn't die in the initial drop will die from the poisoning, and the pilot of any suit in the area will probably suffer a lot of radiation from the assault……regardless, the attack will begin at 12 noon tomorrow when the colony goes past the dark side of the moon, we will be completely invisible to them from that angle, meeting adjourned"

And with that they were off to what could, for another day, be their last day alive. Brian gripped Chandra's hand hard at the thought of a successful mission without Derek. they went off to their little room in the military section, to spend another night questioning if this was a good idea or not, never speaking only thinking together. A constant dim light was all they could count on any more. Yet again they spent another night uneasily laying there until daybreak. This time was different an odd sense of elegancy and urgency like the night the three had flown to Vostok in pure bliss, but now focused, refined like a rock washed smooth by a river.

The two mobile suits left in tandem fallowed by a fleet of space fighters, the old technology versus the old country, the mother land, with the new flying birds.

They flew through fleets of the reds birds, slashing and cutting, firing and dodging, killing, and more killing. Through it all they heard laughing, an odd lost cackling, they saw many good fighters die, and many bad fighters with strokes of good luck. But still that laugh where had they both heard it….All the red birds had been either halved or vaporized by the time they reached it Lumiastan…..the last brick in their road. And there stood atop it, although clearly damaged, the source of the laugh, a Gundam. Gundam Geese, no longer clutching his mace, but a hammer and sickle his bottom half of a soviet bird clearly didn't fit the top, a context to be exploited, two countries fused uneasily, like his teachers far fetched idea back on earth, metric fitting the American standard. This wasn't liquid, it was grease. No longer Gundam geese, Gundam Lost, Painted over the green paint with a quick hasty coat of rusted red. And then strike 2 as the cockpit door swung open and to their horror he stood, hardly visible at this distance, but clearly he showed himself over their monitors their friend, their comrade? Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

End game

"_To love something you inevitably have to destroy it"- Artimis Brite 40AML_

Brian opened his cockpit door and stared at him across the vastness of space… in a few short days he'd changed lifetimes, he stood there in a red jumper…. Red helmet, his hair had been bleached to purify him of his traditions of appearance, and self personification.

A voice broke out over the common band of the intercom

"I've learned something Brian, we we're wrong back there, our teachers ideas were horse shit, but they weren't ill placed….all capitalist want salvation for their sins against the downtrodden. That's why rather then having us fight the problem back on earth they kill the source……I know I cant stop you from fighting me, but I want you to realize your wrong in your view." And with that he pulled the door shut

Brian could here Chandra's thoughts yelling to him…..he thought back to her

"_Ill handle Derek you break the colonies engines and return home, this is a fight between me and him now" _

Chandra Knew that Brian meant his words that this was really between him and his friend scence childhood. She had been friends with the two of them from kindergarten onwards, she understood how hard it was for Brian to realize he had been betrayed, but this went to another level, he wasn't betrayed… he felt his friend die and be reborn as a soviet hero. Warrior of the people, but not to him…by all he could realize he was the enemy, and this was it, the end.

All Chandra could do was hope at this point, hope for everything to be okay, or okay at best.

"Shikata Ga nai"

She remembered the words she had read in an article about Hiroshima, it means "It cant be helped" and the words seemed to fit this moment more then anything else.

With that she turned the Gundam reeve to face Brian and spoke aloud

"Just promise me you'll be careful"

And it was on, Brian and Derek launched at each other with unrivaled force Derek throwing his sickle and hammer at him like you would a rock at a man who killed his family, not a friend from childhood, but a human who everything about them you despise

"WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE" Brian yelled aloud

"I met them Brian, they weren't just a suit anymore" Derek's said through the static and slashing. They heard a loud shhhh, from the depressurization of the engines on the Luminastan Chandra had done her job, and now all that was left was Brian to do his.

"Why Derek, what about them"

"They are good people, they don't deserve to die."

Brian pressed himself into Derek's suit and he pushed back

"There better then us Brian, They deserve our trust, our acceptance not killed because of what they believe"

"We aren't killing them for that, we're doing it because they struck first and violated the treaty"

"That simple, huh?, no its not, because they were forced….the earth threatened them with the Gundams."

"They threatened us with a nuclear strike, what choice did we have Derek"

"Shikata Ga nai" she thought to herself as she fled the battle field

"None, none of this should have happened" he yelled as he threw the sickle into the Gundam Blus shoulder. A quick slash from Brian's Beam saber stopped that, and a quick push released the Gundam Geese from Blus body. A quick final answer was all he needed to know if his friend was still there.

Brian thought loudly "_I understand why you defected but why would you betray us, your friends"_

The only answer he got back was a loud and harsh "Because you were expendable"

_"He's gone Brian……..do it the Derek we cried for did die, the Derek we wept for died that day, with our hopes of a bloodless victory. Do it"_ He heard his love say as if he had always known what to do, always known it had to be done.

Brian lifted the rifle by throwing the right control stick forwards, and with the pull of one trigger it hit Derek's shield. Pushing him back into the colony, and thus entering its gravity well……like a sinking ship with jets, jets that had been cut, a boat with no sail. A boat with no bottom, nothing left to hold it up in the water, but this time the pressure of the Gundam Goose hitting its Cylindrical walls had enough force to push the colony on a crash course with the moon, and with it Lunagrad. Suddenly he felt Chandra's warmth encircle him as he felt her mobile suits hands grasp him as they pulled him from where the blast of the colony would destroy the largest city on the moon and the 3rd largest city in existence.

"Its over now, the war is over, the cold war, everything…..its all over." He heard Artimis say over the intercom. But to Brian it was all static, all empty, all that same un easy grease that he'd felt when he saw The Gundam Geese standing on Luminastan just minutes before it fell to the moons surface, eviscerating all life on the small orbiting body.

It really _was_ over…..all in less then a few months, it all had ended

The whole life he had known was eviscerated along with all life on the moon

But he still had his love, and although he had lost a part of himself, he still had her

And that would help him cope with it

Help him survive, as an amputee

A piece of him went down with Luminastan

His best friend.

Like liquid on the moon that day

Evaporated, eviscerated, amputated, gone

Good bye

Unified

Nations.

Disrupted by

Attacks that

Murdered

Billions of

Lives.

Un-acceptable?

Shikata Ga nai


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue.

_After the colony fell, the USLA went through many hard times and eventually collapsed in upon itself. Finally putting an end to the last great war, or was it even a war? There was no proof that the head of the USLA had any involvement. But we couldn't ask because all of them, in the matter of one single day had been wiped from existence. There was no evidence of what happened so the earth nations all brought it upon themselves to lie and lie about all of it, no they didn't seem to mind that they had systematically wiped one of the great world powers off any map, ended their whole history in the matter of 2 months. The only thing this changed is that the time line had to start anew…like it had before when the government stopped using the religious calendar to mark the dawn of the space age. This time it was the dawn of the fall of the space age. ACD After Colony Drop- Pierre Clouzot 1 ACD_

Date February 14th -1ACD

For the time being the lives of Brian and Chandra didn't seem to change much from what they had been live over the past few months. They stayed on jupiter12 because of Indiana being destroyed by soviet troops. None of their houses were there, but it was home for the time being. Their families and friends all now lived in close quarters as this colony housed the refugees from the counties they lived in, and eventually the two surviving Gundam pilots told their families everything…..and even broke the horrible news to Derek's family. His half sister was never fond of him to begin with so she was only upset that Brian killed him first, as for Derek's mother the story was different. She couldn't stand to see him anymore, the thought of him made her sick. And that saddened the already fragile heart of the pilot who fought so hard to end the war, to end his confusion.

This time of year Jupiter 12 floated close to the moon and Brian had told Chandra he wanted to do something big for their anniversary this year. He led them to the old storage room that Artimis, now used only as a laboratory for his new inventions, not a station to conduct battles with soviet empires, And asked if they could barrow one the Gundams for an afternoon. Chandra found it odd to evoke such harsh memories on a day that was meant only to remind each other why they cared for one another. He pulled her into the cockpit of Gundam Blu and together they flew it from the colony towards the moon. They could land on it now as the radiation from the crash had long sense washed away due to the equally destructive forces of the suns own energy. They flew past all of the French debris collectors, it was an odd thought, that a nation who only a generation ago was harrowed as the leader in fashion, now mined space trash.

This world wasn't what it had been the year before. No longer was everything liquid and fluid, it now felt more like a series of trials to see how far they could go. To see what they could both take, a test from some god, some being that wanted them to suffer for killing their friend. Brian showed Chandra that on the bottom of the cockpi sphere lay a cross, painted green, carved in it where the words

_Friend, family, comrade_

_Derek Lueck_

Chandra grabbed his arm and smiled at him as she already knew what he had planned, now that they could tell everything about one another, it wasn't the same, it was powerful and strong……and really hard to plan anything as a surprise.

They landed at the site where the colony had crashed, the largest crater to on the moons surface, larger then the sea of tranquility, a sea on the dark side of the moon, two oceans of nothing on a world of nothing. Possibly larger then the Grand Canyon, but no one had bothered to measure yet. They brought the Gundam to a stop in the middle of the large crater, and after turning on Gundam Blu's head lamp and aiming it in the dark deep blackness of this crater. They had the Gundam lean down on one knee before the two teenagers jumped from the cockpit hand in hand as Brian clutched the green steel cross. Their feet sunk in a few centimeters and they hopped a few feet forward. They reached what appeared to be the center of the crater and Chandra and he began burying the cross's bottom section a little ways in so it wouldn't fall over. This was it, the liquid had finally stopped, it was still, the rock that had set the ripples in motion had finally settled. And as Brian and Chandra returned to the Gundams round spherical interior, off in the distance, almost to faint to see. A red shooting star flew past through the sky, and Chandra grabbed her boyfriends hand and said

"its finally over."

Shikata Ga nai


End file.
